villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bullseye
Bullseye is an enemy of Daredevil and a villain in the Marvel comics. History Bullseye is an assassin-for-hire who has worked for several crime bosses and villains, including the Kingpin and Mysterio. Although he possesses no real powers, Bullseye has an uncanny sense of aim, and can use any small object as a deadly projectile. He has killed people with toothpicks, pencils, cards, and other ordinary objects, hurling them with fatal accuracy. At one point during his career his backbone was shattered by a fall after a fight with Daredevil and his spine and skeleton were coated with adamantium, giving his bones superhuman durability. Bullseye himself has stated that he killed his own mother. He also killed Elektra, Daredevil's partner and lover, with her own sai. She was, however, revived by The Hand. Although he is technically a Daredevil villain, Bullseye has battled Spider-man, Deadpool, The Punisher, and The X-Men's Archangel (As Hawkeye) and is later worked with the Dark Avengers, under the guise of Hawkeye until Norman Osborn's arrest. During the events of Shadowland, Daredevil who had became the leader of the Hand killed Bullseye in a fit of rage which led to him becoming the host of the Beast an ancient demon. An attempt was made to revive Bullseye as a servant of the Hand, but was stopped by a group consisting of Spider-Man, Elektra, Wolverine, The Punisher, Iron Fist, Luke Cage and several other street-based superheros. Appearances in other media Movie appearance Actor Colin Farrell portrayed Bullseye in the Daredevil film adaptation, as one of the two main antagonists (alongside the Kingpin). Bullseye has an Irish background, and his traditional costume was dropped in favor of a biker/metalhead style appearance: a reptile-skin duster (trench coat), leather pants, black tank top, dark goatee, tattoos, multiple earrings, and a shaved head with a bull's-eye branding on his forehead, although he does jokingly request a costume from Kingpin. Prior to the film's release, the comic book version of Bullseye adopted a near-identical appearance but has since reverted to the traditional look, retaining only the scar. Director Mark Steven Johnson credited Joe Quesada for talking him out of using the traditional costume. In the movie, Bullseye uses shurikens carried in his belt buckle as his main weapon, although he uses many small objects, including peanuts, paperclips, playing cards, Daredevil's billy club, shards of broken glass, and a pencil as back-up. He is hired by the Kingpin to kill Nicholas Natchios. Bullseye kills him with Daredevil's billy club, causing his daughter Elektra to believe Daredevil is the killer. Bullseye begins to perceive Daredevil a personal challenge, because he is the only target he has ever missed. Later, Elektra attacks Daredevil, seeking revenge, but soon realizes Bullseye killed her father. Elektra and Bullseye battle, and he kills her with one of her sai (in the Director's Cut, Bullseye deals more injuries to her and while impaling her, gives her a kiss by biting down on her lower lip). Daredevil chases Bullseye to a church, and they battle until Daredevil maneuvers Bullseye's hands to be shot by a S.W.A.T. sniper, leaving him with wounds resembling stigmata. Daredevil grabs him and throws him out of a window, crashing onto the hood of Ben Urich's car. A final scene shows him hospitalized but still able to flick a hypodermic needle with enough force and accuracy to impale a fly. Videos Category:Assassin Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Ninjas Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Punisher Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Opportunists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Knifemen Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Archers Category:Complete Monster Category:Martial Artists Category:Copycats Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Right-Hand Category:Spree-Killers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Whip Users Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gunmen Category:Secondary Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:The Heavy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Leader Category:Anarchist Category:In love villains Category:Bosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Humans Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists